Pertanyaannya
by toma QED
Summary: Mengapa meja militer besar sekali ? Seribu satu jawaban dari otak roy mustang yang hyperaktif itu...Fluff,royai


**A/n : **Begitu buka email, saya bener-bener bersemangat pas lihat banyak review. Pertama kali yang muncul dalam benak : 1. Yaaay !! Review !! 2. Yaaayy !! Ffnet jalan lagi ! (tangis bahagia karena seminggu lebih ffnet enggak jalan di komputerku) Yah, pokoknya, sekali lagi, thanks banget buat orang-orang yang mereview ceritaku. Langsung tiba-tiba di charge up dan baterenya full lagi. Hehe…lahirlah fic ini…ENJOY !

**Pertanyaannya**

_-Prequel to Asymtote-_

Kolonel Mustang menatap meja mahogani besarnya. Bayangnya berkelana pada berjuta pertanyaan. Satu pertanyaan partikular diantaranya ialah;

Mengapa ukuran meja di kantor militer besar sekali, ya ?

Ah. Dia tahu.

Ukuran meja yang besar itu seolah telah menakut-nakuti (dan pada dasarnya memanglah benar) anggota militer yang baru saja menapak tinggi akan banyaknya jumlah pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Meja yang besar itu ialah sumber penderitaannya selama ini, rupanya.

Ah, tapi rasanya tidak benar juga…

Kertas kerjanya _BAHKAN _hingga berjejeran rapih di lantai mengerumuninya walaupun faktanya meja besar itu dapat menampung cukup banyak kertas kerja.

Andaikan Hughes masih ada…

Dia tahu apa gunanya meja besar itu.

Di suatu saat ketika dirinya dan letnannya yang tercinta telah mendeklarasikan cinta mereka, si lelaki maniak pengabadian momen itu akan mengejar mereka berdua hingga ke ujung dunia untuk mendapatkan foto mereka berdua bersama. Dirinya dan letnannya tercinta akan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan lelaki itu, berpetak umpet di sekitar kantor cabang timur.

Mereka berdua berlari. Dibelakang mereka ada Hughes yang dengan semangatnya berteriak-teriak dan sesekali berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menunjukkan foto Elycia dan memberitahukan berita panas itu pada personil militer lainnya yang kebetulan (sialnya) lewat di lorong.

Dan mereka akan terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Lurus hingga ke jalan buntu selain kantor milik Jendral Grumman.

"_Riza, sini." _ Dia mengkodekan pelan pada letnannya untuk ikut padanya.

Kantor Jendral memanglah lain daripada miliknya. Rak besar berisi buku-buku dan arsip, sofa kulit empuk tempat menerima tamu, hingga meja kerja kayu yang kelihatannya jauh lebih mahal dan lebih besar daripada miliknya.

Penghuni ruangan itu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengerut. Tangannya otomatis menaikkan kacamatanya yang sudah melorot jauh dari jembatan hidungnya. "Ya ?" Seketika juga, tampang penuh tanyannya itu bertukar dengan sorak ketika matanya yang sudah mendapat bantuan penglihatan yang lebih jelas mengamati tangan kedua insan tersebut yang masih terkait.

Dia menaruh jarinya ke bibirnya dengan simbolik lalu berjalan lurus ke kolong meja yang-nanti-akan-segera-sah-menjadi-kakek-iparnya lalu mengajak letnannya bersembunyi di sana.

"Kalau ada letkol Hughes datang dan menanyakan kami, bilang kami tidak ada…"

Jendral Grumman tersenyum, lalu menggangguk bijak pada mereka. Dia menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, mata bertatap mata dengan dirinya. "Tapi jangan lupa jelaskan padaku semua ini setelah itu, deal ?"

---

Pertama kali dia mengatakan bahwa meja Jendral itu besar. Dan sekarang dia merasa dirinya telah melakukan prejudis yang salah.

Kakinya telah ia tekuk serapat-rapat mungkin, namun kepalanya berkali-kali terjeduk langit-langit kolong meja yang keras itu. Oke. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia kerjakan. Menengadah ke bawah untuk berjam-jam hingga keadaan kembali ke siaga satu, yang berakhir dengan nanti malamnya dia harus menaruh sepuluh koyo di sekitar leher dan pundaknya.

Menengadah ke bawah.

Lima menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Ke mana perginya si Bodoh Hughes itu ?

Lima belas menit…

DUG !

Kepalanya terbentur. Lagi.

Di kirinya dia melihat letnannya terkikik. Enak sekali dia, dengan postur tubuh yang kecil, dia terduduk di sana dengan nyamannya. Wah, rasanya harga dirinya yang tinggi selangit itu jatuh menabrak bumi dan terpelanting ke dasar laut yang paling dalam. Dia tidak terima.

Lelaki itu membuang kepalanya. Sifat kekanak-kanakkanya muncul.

"_Dasar, Roy…"_

Apa ? Roy ?

Rasanya itu tiga suku kata…salah. Tiga huruf, bahkan, pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak dia mengungkapkan cintanya. Setiap hari selalu saja, _kolonel, Kolonel Mustang, Roy Mustang dengan lengkap…_

Lalu yang menyusul kemudian juga apa yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sebuah tangan yang menariknya ke samping, ke arah pangkuan wanita itu lalu wanita itu mengecup batok kepala yang sedari tadi ia kutuk karena terus menerus terbentur kolong meja. M-e-n-g-e-c-u-p.

Maaf saja. Bukannya norak.

Kalau yang mengecupnya itu Beattrice atau Luciana atau Samantha atau sebut saja nama gadis yang ada di Amestris, kecuali letnannya, itu bukan hal yang besar. Tapi ini Hawkeye. Letnan satu Elizabeth Hawkeye, demi tuhan.

Dia hampir jantungan saking shock-nya.

Lalu menyusul lagi kejutan lainnya.

"_Sini, jidat yang dari tadi nakal terbentur terus…."_

Dia mengelus rambutnya perlahan, lalu tertawa manis.

Untuk seorang Hawkeye ? Tertawa manis dan mengelus seorang lelaki dalam pangkuannya, juga mengecupnya, semua all-in-one dalam satu hari, apa lagi lelaki itu juga ialah anggota militer, lebih tepatnya lagi _ATASANNYA…._

Oh, tuhan. Apa yang sudah ia buat sehingga dia patut untuk mendapatkan semua ini ??

Roy Mustang bertanya-tanya apakah ini mimpi atau bukan dan berkonklusi bahwa ini semua... hanyalah hayalannya.

Tidak ada benjol dikepalanya, dia tidak sedang berada di kolong meja jendral Grumnan bersama dengan Letnannya (tercinta –wew, dia tidak berani menggunakan kata itu jika dia telah memasuki dunia realita), Dia masihlah seorang pengecut yang belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada letnannya itu, dan…well, dia masih berada di atas meja kerjanya tercinta, diselubungi oleh pekerjaan yang berteriak-teriak ingin minta segera di selesaikan –yang pada dasarnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia perduli.

Matanya mengatup sekali lagi. Mengantuk sekali.

Rasanya benaknya ingin berkelana sekali lagi ke dunia maya sana. Tidak rela ia momennya dengan Hawkeye di putus begitu saja.

Ah…ngomong-ngomong, dia menemukan satu lagi fungsi dari meja yang besar ini.

Tempat _siesta_-nya.

FIN

**:: Postscipt ::**

Roy : "Ah…satu lagi, kegunaan meja yang besar ini…"

Toki : "Apa ?"

Roy : "Untuk bersembunyi dari letnan hawkeye kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" . 

Toki : (dalam hati) "Roy…roy… ke laut aja…-.-!"

a/n : phew… ini kubuat dengan cepat. Yah, memang karena pendek, sih, tapi benar-benar tanpa planning apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa cerita yang sudah dibuat setengah jadi (ya…ya…dan salah satunya 'buku terlarang' yang kujanjikan beberapa minggu yang lalu, lainnya sequel dari cerita ini, 'Asymtote') dan tebak, apa ? Kemalasan dan hilang ide muncul !! gah…menghancurkan semuanya… Padahal Royai's day tinggal sebentar lagi !!!! DUH ! XI


End file.
